


You knock me out, you rock me off my axis//You and me are gasoline and matches...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is one hit...Based mostly off this: https://pleasantdreamqueen.tumblr.com/post/170479388702/fire-gasoline-beck-lynch-summary-yn-was





	You knock me out, you rock me off my axis//You and me are gasoline and matches...

Tuesday Night. Smackdown. Just a regular day, at least, that was what Flick had expected. 

“Hopefully tonight can top last week...”

The comment had drawn a sigh and rolled eyes from Flick. 

“Trust me Saxton. Raw will always be second because we have the best of the best... and we always will have.”

Flick had smirked, bringing a smirk from her team-mates, her smile clear as they walked away. Smackdown had been about to start and Flick had gone with her group towards the commentary table, pausing only when the redhead had tapped her on the shoulder. 

“Hey I heard what you said to Bryiann...”

Flick had smiled, shrugging. 

“I only tell the truth. I love your shoes by the way. I’m Flick...”

Flick had offered her hand to Becky, smiling when Becky took it to shake. 

“Becky. I have a feeling that Shane has big plans for you...”

“Come on Flick. You got three minutes.”

The production manager had yelled before Flick could reply. Flick had smiled, kissing Becky’s cheek before speaking.

“Sorry but I have to go...”

Flick had made her way to the commentary area, her frown slight even as she wondered why the hell she had kissed Becky’s cheek, she’d barely met the girl... She could only hope that Becky wouldn’t think she was odd. 

Becky had smiled as she watched the girl go, rubbing her cheek. Flick was definitely something new. She’d set the division on fire, that was for sure. 

“What’s with the smile Flick?”

The question was innocent, Flick’s team-mates teasing her. 

“It’s nothing Phillips.”

“That’s not a normal smile. That’s a ‘spontaneous moment’ Timi...”

The nudge had gained the girl a glare, Flick speaking almost sharply. 

“Shut it both of you. The show’s about to start...”

The matches came and went, the commentary team calling it clean, Flick proving to have a spark to her that often was matched with a smirk and glittering hazel eyes, her confidence clear. 

Becky’s music had hit and Flick had smiled, watching the girl get in the ring. Becky had smirked, winking at Flick, getting a good luck kiss blown to her in reply. When Alexa’s music hit, someone had hit Flick with force from behind, clearly trying to pull the move and failing, ensuring that when it was time to go there would be no pity. 

Mickie had moved in for another hit, missing even as Becky stunned Alexa and moved to join Flick, her eyes alight with anger as she moved to help protect her new friend. Becky had met Mickie’s next move with a fierce uppercut, knocking her back enough for Flick to stand, clutching her side but angry, almost growling as she turned herself to deliver a sharp kick, catching Mickie’s jaw hard enough to give them time to look at each other, Saxton and Phillips staring in awe as they did so. 

Flick had no idea that backstage Shane and Daniel were smirking, proud of themselves. Becky had moved to handle Alexa, Flick meeting her hero with nothing but finesse and rage, using it firmly to throw Mickie into the side of the stage, giving Becky a smirk as Alexa’s own back rang off the corner-post. 

"Stay down if you don't want to get a kicking..."

Mickie had struggled up to her feet, drawing a growl from Flick, Saxton letting out a surprised noise at the boot that met Mickie’s ribs. 

“I believe that’s a Flick-Kick...”

“Mickie’s down...That's raw power right there.”

Becky had smirked at the call, raising Flick’s hand, the two clearly hot and ready to work hard, they would rule the division together. Flick had beamed, unable to pin what she was feeling down but knowing she was going to be fine. The match had continued after a small pause, Flick smirking as she rejoined the comm table.

The two had headed backstage after the match, Flick smirking as she sipped her water. 

“Thanks for saving my ass.”

“You handled yourself very well. I thought you could use some assistance.”

Becky’s reply was light, but proud.

“We make a good team. I’m starving wanna grab something to eat? I know a good restaurant not far from here...”

The two had changed into casual clothes, both women trying not to stare, although Flick caught enough of a look to know she found Becky very hot indeed. 

“Sure having a charming lasskicker like you as my date is sure to turn heads...”

“Flattery might get you a kiss...”

“I might take you up on that.”

Flick’s smirk was clear as she moved to pull Becky closer. 

“Good.”

She answered kissing her softly.


End file.
